Hidden Feelings Acting Lies
by Ni-Chan3
Summary: Another romantic Inuyasha fan fiction, but hopefully one that is unique, with a bit of a twist, and that readers will enjoy.
1. Hidden Feelings Acting Lies

Chapter One  
Hidden Feelings; Acting Lies  
  
The hanyou, Inuyasha, sat perched in a tree, his golden optics staring out into the sunset. His left hand was clenched onto his shoulder, blood seeping between his fingers and trickling slowly down the back of his hand. Yet, he did not seem to be worried considering his healing abilities that came with his part demon heritage.  
Thoughts raced through his head, ranging from the Scared Jewel to those corpse crows that were hovering around the Village of Kaede and Inuyasha's Forest. One shard left and the menaces were ready to take it. Flocks upon flocks of these body-borrowers were in nearly every tree within 5 miles. Of course, not in the 1000-year-old one that Inuyasha took as his resting place.  
A rustling sound emitted from the bushes and Kagome appeared. She hauled a bag over her shoulders; more food that the villagers gave her in worship. There was, of course, the bag she carried with her from her world, consisting of Inuyasha's favorite ramen. Kagome seemed exhausted from transporting all of these goods with her. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead with sweat and random cuts on her arms from thorn bushes slowly bled.  
Inuyasha smelt the blood. Just the scent of this human girl's blood and the mixture of the perfume she was wearing had been driving him mad. Biting his lip, Inuyasha tried to stop the heat that had begun to flow through his veins. Even with his mouth nearly closed, he managed to groan, "Kagome."  
"What do you want?!" Kagome shouted through exasperated breaths.  
"What?" Inuyasha snapped, not suspecting that Kagome would be able to hear him.  
"You said my name! Gr.never mind! Just get down here and eat some of this food. I swear these villagers are getting ridiculous giving me all this food. It's not like I'd eat it all."  
"Then they haven't seen you eat before," Inuyasha teased. "You do look a little bit chubby there, Kagome."  
"Why you." Kagome growled in a threatening tone, but quickly stopped as Inuyasha landed only about a foot in front of her.  
Both seemed to be holding back the urge to take each other in their arms. Inuyasha continued biting his lip just to end that long desired feeling that was now erupting within him. Kagome's heart would race every time she was near him and this encounter was no exception. She prayed that his keen sense of hearing would not be able to pick up the rapid tattoo of her heart. The look of desire and love that she could not possibly hide in her eyes soon turned to ones of concern as she saw the gash on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Did a corpse crow get you?"  
"I can't believe I let it get to me," Inuyasha complained, grabbing his shoulder again out of frustration. "I must be losing my senses."  
"Well, it is that time of the month," Kagome reminded him, throwing her bag on the ground to the side. "Does it hurt? Do you need bactine?"  
"No!" The hanyou boomed, hopping back a good 5 feet.  
"You act like such a baby, I swear! Just think of something good when you're in pain. Try love or something. Think of someone you love and it should help stop the pain."  
"'Someone' I love?" he repeated as his ears perked up, heart beginning to race. "Are you alright girl? Perhaps all that food has gone to your head."  
Inuyasha hopped back those 5 feet so that he was once again nearly nose- to-nose with Kagome. He took her wrist in his hand, pulling her even closer, and pressing his freehand against her forehead; this motion he learned when she would check and see if he was ill. Kagome, in that quick, blinding moment, leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Realizing what she had done, she pulled out of the now loose grasp, spun around, and took off through a clearing in the trees.  
Inuyasha remained poised in his position, hand up in the air where he had held Kagome's arm and lips parted ever so slightly. It took him a moment before his hand dropped and his mouthed closed, only to open and shout, "Kagome! Wait!"  
However, Kagome didn't stop. She ran until she was forced to cease by a ledge a ways up above the ground. Finding defeat, she turned around to watch the hanyou she embarrassed herself in front of approach. He came to a stop in front of her, his yellow eyes widening at her. "K-Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered, "what.was that.?"  
"Um.a kiss.I think." Kagome whispered, moving her gaze to a small patch of dirt on the ground. "I'm sorry about that."  
"Why.did you do that?"  
"Isn't it obvious?!" Kagome exclaimed, flailing her arms into the air, suddenly outraged. "You have good vision! Can't you see? I'm in love with you! Duh! But heck, I'm not Kikyo, so why would you feel the same way? Why are you shaking your head?! Inu--"  
Inuyasha leaned in, silencing her with a passionate kiss. Kagome's eyes widened briefly, then she surrendered into the moment and returned the long denied feeling. The moment seemed to last forever, the two with their arms locked around each other, lips never parting, not even for a breath. Finally, their lips separated and Inuyasha whispered against hers, "I love you, Kagome."  
"Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, not afraid of hiding her feelings anymore.  
"Come with me," Inuyasha whispered, picking Kagome up and whirling her onto his back.  
Inuyasha took off into his samurai run, dodging trees with his skillful ease. Kagome, not liking that their moment had ended, leaned her head down and lightly sucked on the base of his neck. Inuyasha muffled a groan, but then finally skidded to a stop in front of the Bone-Devouring Well. "Your family went on a small vacation, right? That's why you were able to come back no problem?"  
"Yea. They went up to Kyoto for a few days. Why?" Kagome asked as she hopped down off his back.  
"Go back to your world for now; I'll come from you tonight," Inuyasha told her, then pulling her into another deep kiss.  
"Promise?" Kagome whispered, sitting down on the edge of the well.  
"I promise, Kagome," he replied, then pushed her down into the portal to modern times. 


	2. Long Awaited Moment

Taking an advice from one comment, I have spaced out the paragraphs and lines so everyone can read easily. This chapter is LIME/LEMON-ish. Not full LEMON like some would enjoy. I figured I would save this all for later. And this chapter starts the beginning of my interesting plot/twistiness I have  
nearly all the chapters written up, so more should be coming shortly.  
Enjoy.  
~Ni-Chan.  
  
Chapter Two  
Long Awaited Moment  
  
In the nearly vacant Higurashi residence, Kagome sat on her bed, knees drawn to her chest, staring out her window. Her pajamas were already on, her hand absently stroking Buyo's gentle mane. The sun was set and the new moon was very vague up in the sky. "Where is he?" Kagome sighed, closing her eyes and resting her chin on her knees.  
When she reopened her eyes, a figure of a man appeared in front of her window. Her eyes narrowed and soon a smile began to play on her lips as she recognized the flowing black hair and the red kimono. Inuyasha was glad to see her, yet she could tell that he was slightly upset with the transformation. He pointed to the front door, signaling that he would enter through there.  
Inuyasha did not waste anytime upon entering Kagome's room to lean down and kiss her softly on the cheek. "It's about time you got here," Kagome said, the arousal noticeable in her voice.  
In response to her comment, Inuyasha flicked a lock of his long, black hair and said, "Like you said, that time of the month."  
Kagome then pulled Inuyasha down onto her, lying back on the bed, causing Buyo to hiss and jump away. Her lips met with his, kissing him passionately. "You talk too much, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha returned the desirable kiss while his sinister hands crept inside Kagome's shirt, groping one of her breasts; something he has longed to do. Kagome squirmed underneath his touch, closing her eyes, but yet to remove her lips. Her own hands played their way to the front of his outer garments and began to fidget with the tie.  
As he felt Kagome struggle, Inuyasha took his free hand and untied it himself. Kagome giggled slightly at that embarrassing incident, but began peeling the kimono off of the man she loved. She came to a stopping point at the arm which's hand still grasped her breast possessively. "I never want to let go," Inuyasha informed her, so the let the kimono fall.  
Now, Inuyasha assumed it was his turn to undress his mate. Not bothering with the tugging and pulling, he ran his claw over certain parts of her clothing, the fabrics falling off in pieces. This action caused Kagome to wonder why Inuyasha still had his claws. Searching to see if his dog-ears were hidden somewhere, she moved her hands up and behind him and ran them through his hair. "No ears other than the humans ones on the side of his head.  
Nevertheless, Kagome would ask later, after their highly anticipated moment. Inuyasha was growing anxious now, not wanting to wait anymore. He undid his bottoms and slid them down, still not releasing his grip from Kagome's soft breast. Inuyasha was left in his white and a loincloth. Almost in a proud way, he grinded the buldge on his middle against Kagome's, causing her to moan.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, squirming at first, but then moving her own hips against his.  
It's time, Inuyasha thought to himself, ripping the loincloth from his body. "Are you ready?" He asked his mate, only getting a whimper in response.  
The first thrust of his length into he caused Kagome to cry out. Inuyasha paused, fearing he has caused her pain. Kagome remained underneath him, biting her lips as the wave of pain turned into a storm of pleasure. When it reached the point, she softly moaned, a signal for him to continue. Inuyasha continued, each thrust of his hips were met with hers. Both Kagome and Inuyasha were lost in moments of pure bliss.  
  
Hmm.yes.I realize that Inuyasha still has his claws in the new moon. A friend of mine gave me this idea on an error I made in the original writing of this chapter. I thank her lots for giving me this idea! ^___^ *Waves*  
Well.next chapter'll come soon. Be patient. 


	3. Evading

Chapter Three  
Evading  
  
Note From Author: Ok, I took the advice from the reviews and changed the ratings. ^__^;; I coulda sworn I had it on that rating to begin with, but I guess not. First  
time user, so forgive me. ;; Don't report! XD I apologize for any misleading that may have occurred accidentally. And now.the third chapter. Can Inuyasha and Kagome avoid Mrs. Higurashi? XD I personally think it was  
kinda funny. x.x;; You may, of course, disagree.  
  
Eyes fluttering open, Kagome's gaze landed instantly on the now hanyou that lay with his arm draped possessively over her. The sun that peered through the window gave her love a peaceful look about him. Kagome smiled softly at the resting Inuyasha and began to stroke his arm gently. At the first touch, Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to open. "Hey." Kagome whispered, seeing him as he began to stir.  
"Hey." he replied wearily, pulling her closer. "Go back to sleep, Kagome."  
"I'm not tired," she protested with a yawn.  
"Don't worry; I won't leave you," he reassured, massaging her tense back muscles.  
"Promises?" Kagome managed to mutter before closing her eyes and once again drifting off into a peaceful slumber.  
"I promise," Inuyasha whispered into her silky, black hair.  
The next few minutes were silent, but very relaxing. Inuyasha yet to cease his massaging motion or even to remove his eyes from Kagome. His vigilance caused him to grow tired and his eyelids began to sag. Just as he was ready to stop, Kagome shot up in bed.  
"Mama! Sota! Grandpa!" Kagome exclaimed, pulling out of Inuyasha's embrace. "They come home today!"  
"What? Today?!" Inuyasha echoed, hopping up and beginning his frantic search for clothing.  
The room went silent as a creek from the front door was heard. Kagome reached for her robe, threw it on, then turned to the half-dressed Inuyasha. "Gomen nasai," she said before pushing him down onto the floor behind her bed.  
Kagome kneeled down next to him and attempted to push him underneath her bed. The doorknob to her room soon began to jiggle and Kagome quickly jumped off of the ground. As the door opened, Mrs. Higurashi stood there with Sota to her side. "Hello, Dear. We're back," she informed Kagome. "I thought you were to be in the other world while we were gone?"  
"Oh! Mama! I had.er.to get more ramen! You know how Inuyasha loves that stuff! He gobbles it right up! And.er.it was late so I spent the night! I was about to head back!"  
"Well, you shouldn't keep Inuyasha waiting! You should get dressed first before you head back, though."  
Kagome nodded while she blushed, and her mother closed the door. Inuyasha crawled out from under the bed and scrambled onto his feet. "Well, now I'm hungry," Inuyasha grumbled as her put on his outer kimono top.  
"For ramen?" Kagome inquired as she dropped her robe to the floor.  
Inuyasha was distracted a moment as he watched Kagome's breast bounce as she opened her drawers to find clean clothing. Once he was jolted back to reality, he responded, "No. For you."  
"Nani?"  
Kagome pulled her head through the top of a blue and yellow dress. Realizing was Inuyasha meant, her cheeks began to blush.  
  
Well now.the bind they got themselves into. X.x;; The next chapter should be a bit more humorous. I'm putting them both on today since they were somewhat short. 


	4. Close Calls

Chapter Four  
Close Calls  
  
Note from the author: Well.here goes the next chapter when Inuyasha and Kagome attempt to get back to the Feudal Ages without the Higurashi family  
knowing. X.x;; Enjoy!  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha groaned as Kagome began to fix her hair into a ponytail.  
"Does it look like I'm ready?!"  
"Who do you have to look pretty for, anyway?!"  
"You! Who else? You said before that I was getting fat! Sheesh."  
"Gah! I was joking, Kagome! And you never dressed up for me before this."  
Kagome shot Inuyasha an angered look, then set her brush down on her dresser. "Geez.we're already sounding like a married couple!"  
Inuyasha opened the bedroom window, pushing Buyo away, and sat down on the sill. "What? You want to get married?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder at Kagome.  
"I never said that," Kagome muttered, walking over to the window.  
"I know you," Inuyasha said as he leaped down onto the ground outside her window. "You leave little hints when you want something!"  
"Oh really? So you think I'm manipulative and sneaky?!" She exclaimed before jumping out the window as well.  
Inuyasha caught her in a tight hug, pressing his lips against her glossy ones. "Of course I don't think that, Kagome," he whispered softly.  
The two, locked in each other's arms, made their way to the sacred well. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well, pulling Kagome into his lap. She repositioned herself into a straddling position, smiling mischievously at Inuyasha. He let out a slight groan and mumbled, "Geez, Kagome. Don't make me take you right here at the well."  
"You know.I wouldn't mind one bit."  
"Kagome!"  
Kagome fell back onto the ground upon hearing her mother's voice. Using one of her feet, she pushed Inuyasha into the well. "Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called out again, approaching her fallen daughter. "You forgot the ramen for Inuyasha, Dear."  
Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome a bag full of instant noodles. "OH! Thanks, Mama," she said, hopping up from the floor. "It must've slipped my mind or something. I'll see you in a few days!"  
Kagome turned and jumped into the well and was on her was to the Warring States period of Japan. Mrs. Higurashi smiled gently and turned to head back to the house. At her first step, she stumbled forward, having tripped over Buyo. "Oh, Buyo, what are you doing out here? What's in your mouth?"  
Buyo released what was in his mouth; it being none other than Inuyasha's loincloth. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
Author's Notes: ^___^ I'm sorry for taking so long on adding another chapter! So much to do…Anyway! I've decided to add a bunch of chapters at  
once! So, I expect more reviews from you all! This chapter will be…  
*Shuffles through papers* A lemon! Oooo…most definitely! ^___^ Enjoy!  
  
"That was too close," Kagome commented as she climbed out of the well, hauling the noodles.  
"We won't be able to hide from them forever," Inuyasha noted from his seat underneath a tree.  
"We also can't keep this from the others here. Should we go back to the village?"  
Kagome scooted on over to her hanyou and once again straddled his lap. In response to her question, he tilted his head to the side in a childish way and asked, "Why?"  
It took Kagome a while to understand, but when she finally did, she leaned in for a passionate kiss. And so the two kept that kiss going, adding tongue and occasional groping here and there. To Kagome, it was a moment she wanted to last forever while Inuyasha wanted more. Much more.  
However, neither would get any of that. "Kagome! You're in love with dog boy?"  
Kagome broke the kiss and turned her head to look over her shoulder. An angry kitsune tyke stood with his arms crossed. It was Shippou. "Gah!" Kagome exclaimed as a furious Inuyasha stood up, causing her to fall down to the ground.  
"Shippou!" Inuyasha growled, flashing his fangs. "Why don't you come over here and tell me why you were doing spying on us!"  
"I…I heard people talking!" Shippou whimpered as Inuyasha began to approach him. He knew this time he would not have Kagome to hide behind.  
"Shippou-Chan, you should really go back to camp," Kagome said in her sweetest voice, trying to mask her irritation.  
"Wait till Mirouku and Sango hear about this!" Shippou exclaimed immaturely and scurried off to the campsite.  
Inuyasha snarled at first, but then pulled Kagome up off the ground and into his arms. "Mirouku and Sango will be coming to see us soon," Kagome informed Inuyasha, but he silenced her with a kiss.  
Once again, the two began their lip locking and tongue wrestling, as if making up for all their lost time. Inuyasha was ready to once again undress his mate, but a rustle in the bushes caused him to stop. Kagome glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Mirouku's ponytail.  
Inuyasha emitted a low growl, then shouted rather loudly, "Will you leave us alone for now?!"  
"No, thank you," came a response from the monk.  
"Shut up," Sango hissed, hitting Mirouku over the head with the back of her hand.  
"Is it so surprising?" Kagome asked suddenly. "I mean, does it seem so surreal?"  
"No actually," Sango mumbled. "We'll go."  
More rustling of the bushes and the nosy trio were nowhere to be found. Kagome laughed slight, but stopped short when she felt something hard press up against her inner thigh. "Inu…yasha?"  
"Gods, Kagome…I need you…now."  
"Nani?" She squeaked, cheeks going redder. "Need me as in…?"  
"As in…you and me…right now…!"  
"Inuyasha," Kagome purred, then planting a passionate kissed to his lips.  
It was obvious that Inuyasha did not want to wait any longer to be inside his mate again. He promptly began rolling up the silky dress she wore and tugging at the panties that block his entrance. Kagome was also anxious, sliding does the red fire rat pants as far as she could.  
They couldn't do this standing up; or rather Inuyasha couldn't do Kagome. With ease, he lifted her up from the ground and then pinned her back against a tree. He was hoping the pleasure that would soon be coming would be a consolation for the rough bark against her back.  
Not wasting time, Inuyasha penetrated into her. Kagome cried out, feeling more free to do so outside. "So big…so hard…"she whispered as Inuyasha began his hard, yet desirable thrusts.  
"So tight," Inuyasha whispered in return.  
Inuyasha, seeing that even with the passion that the tree was hurting her back, moved his hands behind her back to help reduce some of the friction. Kagome moaned softly, a signal that it was a good idea. Inuyasha groaned her name in reply. With each rock of his hips, he grunted and Kagome would let out another moan as her hips met his. Her whimpers of delight soon turned into screams of pure ecstasy. "Soon…son…" Inuyasha panted, his thrusts growing faster and harder.  
"Yes! Yes!" Kagome screamed wildly in her blinded moment.  
Deeper and more fiercer kisses soon followed. Both were on the verge of their climaxes; both were now being driven by their animal instincts. The pleasure…the bliss…unexplainable emotions swarmed through both of them those few moments before their peeks.  
"Kagome!"  
"Inuyasha!"  
As Inuyasha's seed sprayed into her, Kagome squirmed and wriggled underneath him in unbelievable lust. Inuyasha's head buried into her shoulder, panting as the rest of his seed spilt inside of her. Kagome's grip she had around him tightened, then loosened as the wave began to surpass. When both became exhausted, they toppled to the forest floor.  
  
Author's Note: Wow…naughty Kagome. Oo;; Who would of thought that innocent school girl would do something like that? XD Anyway! Next episode you may catch a glimpse of dear Kouga. It's an Escape to Modern Times! Until then… 


	6. Escape to Modern Times

Inuyasha Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Escape to Modern Times  
  
Authors Notes: o.o;; Wow, last chapter was real great. The lemon has  
stopped for now, we're just going back to modern times. Ooo…wonder what will happen. Of course…I don't wonder. I wrote it! Buwaha! You're all left  
in suspense! *Laughs evilly* MUWAHAHA- *Cough* Yea…enjoy…  
  
Kagome's head laid buried in Inuyasha's shoulder, his own rested on the outer root of a tree. It was nearly noon, but the two, half-nude, lay peacefully in the small clearing by the well. However, the two were not alone; and Inuyasha sensed it.  
His eyes opened quickly and his sensitive dog ears twitched at the sound of crunching leaves. This scent…Not Mirouku, Sango or Shippou, but of, "Kouga."  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome as he got up off the grass. He shook his mate just enough to wake her up. "Come on love, get up now," Inuyasha whispered tenderly into her ear.  
"Nani?" Kagome yawned.  
"We need to go back to your world for a little while."  
"My world? Why? What's wrong?"  
"Kouga's here," Inuyasha explained, setting Kagome down on the ground for a moment as he pulled his pants back up.  
Kagome straightened out her dress as she looked worriedly at Inuyasha. "Why is he here?"  
"To take you away from me!" He growled as he took her hand in a possessive like way, then beginning to head over to the well. "Over my dead body…and I don't die easily!"  
"You better not die at all!" Kagome squealed, choking back tears at the thought of him ever leaving her side.  
"I never will, Kagome…I promise."  
At the, Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and leaped into the well. The two began their teleportation be to the modern world, once again becoming surrounded by the blue aura. The came to their stop at the bottom, Kagome hopping off of Inuyasha's back. As she clambered up the well, she said to him, "I'm sure that they will understand us. Sota adores you, Mama's alright, and…Grandpa!"  
"What about your grandpa?"  
Inuyasha climbed out of the well, only to pause as Kagome had done upon exiting. In front of them stood Kagome's old, wrinkly grandfather with his eyes wide.  
  
In the Higurashi kitchen, everyone sat around the table except Kagome's mother. Grandpa still stared wide-eyed at Kagome and Inuyasha; Sota was giggling madly. "I knew you loved him! Cool! I'll have a hanyou as a brother-in-law!"  
"He's as bad as Shippou," Inuyasha muttered into Kagome's ear.  
"It think it's Grandpa you need to be worrying about," she whispered back, uncomfortable under Mr. Higurashi's watch.  
"Inuyasha…"  
Mrs. Higurashi appeared at the kitchen entrance, holding up a fold piece of fabric. "I washed this for you," she said softly, half-smiling.  
Inuyasha took it from her and unfolded it. His eyes widened, seeing that it was his loincloth. Kagome's grandfather seemed even more surprised at the sight. "Wait!" he bellowed. "Did you do…? Here? Kagome! I thought better of you!"  
"But Grandpa," Kagome interjected, "I've known Inuyasha a long time! I love him, too! Like, in his world we're already sorta married!"  
"And what about you, Inuyasha? What do you feel for my Kagome?"  
"W-Well," Inuyasha stuttered nervously. "I do…love her. If I didn't, I wouldn't lay a hand on her. So there really is nothing to worry about."  
"Yes, there is," Mrs. Higurashi finally said. "By human standards, Kagome isn't married to you. There's no ring or vows or anything! I want to see my only daughter get married!"  
"Ok! Ok!" Inuyasha exclaimed, flailing his arms into the air. "We can get married here! How do we go this?!"  
"Oo!" Kagome squealed like a school girl. "A white dress! Him in a tux! We can have the wedding here on the shrine…GAH!"  
Kagome jumped out of her seat, holding her mouth, and running into the bathroom. Inuyasha arched an eye, then smirked as he put his hands behind his head in a leisurely position. "I guess that sappy talk got her sick."  
"Oh, please no," Mrs. Higurashi said, running in after Kagome.  
"What's up with her?"  
"I suppose she thinks Kagome has morning sickness. If that's true, we need a wedding as soon as possible!"  
"Wha?! Just because she goes and throws up, we have to have a wedding quickly?"  
"Grandpa, I don't think he knows what morning sickness is," Sota said.  
"It means Kagome is pregnant. It'd be amazing at how fast she conceived, but she is full of surprises."  
"Whoa! Whoa! PREGNANT?! You mean…she'd gonna have my pups?"  
"I'm going to take Kagome to the hospital," Mrs. Higurashi informed them, poking her into the kitchen. "Just to make sure that she is alright."  
"Should I come too?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his future mother-in- law.  
"That's sweet, Inuyasha, but this is a girl's visit to the hospital. Explain it to him when we leave, Grandpa."  
Mrs. Higurashi walked off, an arm around her daughter. Kagome smiled over at Inuyasha, then mouthed out as she passed, "Don't worry."  
"Don't worry?" Inuyasha repeated to himself. "I can I not?"  
  
Whoa…could it be possible that Kagome is pregnant? There must be something  
wrong. How could she conceive so fast? Is there something Inuyasha is hiding about himself? Hmm…the explaining, the explaining. ^___^;; Told ya there'd be a twist somewhere in here! Just be patient and more will come!  
In the next chapter you'll find out all the details. Till then…Ni-Chan  
here, signing out! 


	7. Accept the Unexpected

Chapter Seven Accept the unexpected  
  
::Author's note:: ^.^ I love leaving you all in cliffhangers! It makes ya wanna read more, ne? Atleast I hope so. Could is be our dear Kagome is pregnant? But.something's fishy with this whole thing. How could it be? They just screwed the previous day. Hmmm.is Inuyasha hiding something? XD Of course, I know the answers! Read on and find out too!::  
  
Inuyasha sat perched outside in the thousand-year-old tree, watching the steps that led up to the shrine for Kagome and her mother. It had been hours since the two had left for the hospital. So many times has he wanted to go find her, but Grandpa would give him more lectures on marriage and sex and responsibility. He finally managed to sneak out when Sota spilt his dinner on the floor. "Where is she? Is she ok?"  
  
He just couldn't wait anymore. Inuyasha launched from the tree and soared high above the shrine. "Kagome," he whispered, narrowing his eyes down on the city below.  
  
He came to a landing in an alleyway so he wouldn't more noticed by the mortals. Strolling into the street, he sighed. "I have to blend in around here," he muttered, totally disregarding the dog ears that sat upon his head.  
  
At the first sight of black hair, Inuyasha ran over. He grabbed the shoulder of the woman and she turned. "Kagome! Are you al-wait."  
  
"Get off me, you pervert!" The woman shrieked, slapping at the hanyou's hand. "Aren't you a bit too old to be dressing up like that?! You really are a dog! Get away!"  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Inuyasha growled, removing his hand and glaring after that woman. "This is going to be harder than I thought, but I have to find her! I have to find Kagome!"  
  
After about 10 more mishaps with women and their flowing black hair, Inuyasha retired into an alleyway. "Gods! Why does everyone around here have hair like hers? None are as pretty.or smell that good."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as he remembered their first night together. Rolling on the bed with their arms around each other.screaming their names.that night of passion and pleasure continued playing through his mind. He leaned back against a wall, sliding down onto the ground into a sitting position. "Where is she?"  
  
"Kagome, there's another homeless man," a voice said from the street.  
  
"Mama, we can't give each one of them potato chip!"  
  
The voice was familiar! Inuyasha turned his head and saw Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome standing there, beginning an argument over a bag of potato chips that Kagome was holding. "Come on, Kagome! These poor men probably have had nothing to eat in days and you can't even spare another chip?!"  
  
"No, Mama! I'm hungry! I didn't even get to eat dinner and I have this crav-Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up off of the ground and slowly walked over to her. He was silent as he approached her and simply stared into her big brown eyes. Those eyes.he missed them so much. Her scent.no one's can even come close to the sweet, gentle smell. Suddenly, he threw his arms around her and pulled her close against him. "I missed you," he whispered softly into her hair.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. "Why aren't you back at the house with Grandpa and Sota?"  
  
"You weren't there. You didn't come back. I thought something might have happened! I can't let anything happen to you, Kagome! I told you a long time ago that I would protect you."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha! Nothing happened! We left the hospital about an hour ago and I got hungry. We stopped off to get some food."  
  
"The hospital.what did they say? Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with wide eyes that soon began to fill with tears. She stepped back from him and took his hands in hers. Inuyasha kept his gaze on her, not sure whether to be worried or not yet. Whenever she was serious like this, or ever cried, something was wrong. Was she not pregnant? Or as she and just didn't want to have his pups? "Inuyasha," Kagome began quietly, "they said that.they said.oh!"  
  
Kagome pulled away and spun around, running off to the streets afterwards. "Kagome!" Both Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha shouted after her. "Come back!"  
  
Inuyasha was ready to chase after her. He wanted to hold her and comfort her. Her tears.he hated to see her cry. He felt so helpless whenever she would. Mrs. Higurashi placed her hand onto Inuyasha's shoulder, smiling gently at him. "The doctors found something unexpected, Dear."  
  
"She is going back to the shrine, right?"  
  
"I see no reason why she wouldn't, Inuyasha."  
  
"Well then, let's go meet her there."  
  
Inuyasha whirled Mrs. Higurashi onto his back and wasted no time in jumping up into the air. Mrs. Higurashi, through the entire flight to the shrine, had a death grip around his waste. She screamed in his ear every ten seconds whenever she would look down at Tokyo. It was a definite relief when he finally set down on the grounds of the Higurashi residence.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi uneasily got off of Inuyasha's back. She thanked him weakly and swayed awkwardly to the house. He, however, remained outside to wait for Kagome to arrive. "Why did she run off? Does she not want to have my pups? She talked about getting married.but never about having kids. Her grandfather talked about so many things about it. He said I should have used.rubber things. Condos or something like that. Not like I'd know how to use it.but.would Kagome have wanted that? But, why wouldn't she want to have pups?"  
  
"Because I wasn't ready for that yet."  
  
Kagome stepped out from behind a tree with her head bowed. Why hasn't he been able to smell her? Was it because of the being now forming inside of her? "Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, not moving for his spot. "I'm.sorry if you don't want to mother my pups.  
  
"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms. "I do! I do! I just didn't expect it to be so soon! I mean, I'm still in high school. There's still a piece of the shard to find. And just those two times.But, it did happen. I'm glad it happened with you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha locked his arms around Kagome, holding her closely to him. Each beat her heart against his would ease the worry he was feeling. Each breath against his neck would slowly increase his heart rate and the warmth that flowed through his veins.  
  
"Kagome, I would take you now.but you left me with your grandfather all that time. He says if I touch you again while we're on the shrine, your ancestors will come and eat me from the inside out."  
  
"Grandpa!" Kagome grunted, a sweat drop on her forehead forming.  
  
Once inside, it was required by Grandpa for Inuyasha and Kagome to sleep in different places. Kagome kept her room and Inuyasha had the couch into their living room. It was ironic because this time, it was Kagome who first broke the sleeping arrangement.  
  
As Inuyasha lay fast asleep on the couch, Kagome tip-toed into the room. This was really the first time she saw him this peaceful when he slept. Looking closely, she could have sworn that a smile was playing on his lips. Kagome carefully set herself down on the ground next to the couch. However, her cautiousness didn't prevent Inuyasha from waking up.  
  
"Kagome?" He muttered gently as he sat up on the couch. "Is their something you need?"  
  
"No.I.just wanted to talk to you about something that I just remembered."  
  
"Well, then," Inuyasha began, hoisting Kagome onto his lap. "Let's talk."  
  
"Last night.when you came here in human form.you still had your claws. Why did that happen?"  
  
"I can't tell you that, Kagome," Inuyasha simply replied.  
  
"Inuyasha! A relationship is built off of trust. Don't you trust me enough to tell me why you were still part youkai?"  
  
"I do trust you. It's just if.if I told you, you wouldn't trust me afterwards."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I took a small piece of the Scared Jewel last night," he said, lifting up his bangs to show a tiny Shikon shard in his forehead. "I wanted to become human last night for you. I wanted to stay human for at least a little longer after sunrise. I guess it only spend up my hanyou form."  
  
"Come again?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes. "You did what? You went into my bag?! Back at camp, you went through my bag! Why didn't you ask me or tell me or anything?! What was the point, anyway? You were still going to be human!"  
  
"Like I said, I wanted to be human longer for you. Just because.you were human as well so you would have liked it more. I was a fool, though. It kept me part youkai instead."  
  
Kagome nodded slowly; partially angry, yet understanding. She then sighed and wrapped her arms around him. "Inuyasha.tell me next time, alright? When we go back to the village, you can return the shard to my bag and we'll pretend that you never took it. Once we find the last jewel shard, then you can make your choice about becoming human or demon."  
  
"You mean, if we don't find it before the wedding, you would still marry me?"  
  
"Of course, silly! With or without your dog ears, you're still my one and only true love! And remember Inuyasha, we're already married by your demon standards! There's no need to wor-"  
  
"Kagome! Are you down there?" Came a shout from Grandpa.  
  
"-ry." Kagome continued with a sigh. "Did you and Grandpa get along, nevertheless?"  
  
"Besides telling me stories on if I touch you before we're married my nuts will fall off? I say we got along just fine."  
  
::Hopefully this was a bit longer and better for you. Buwaha! See my twist? It's not quite over yet. The next chapter should be a bit more humorous. Wow.Kagome's gonna have her baby. That fast? Wow. Go Inuyasha! ^___^ Stay tuned! I'll put it up as soon as possible!:: 


	8. Special Delivery

Chapter Eight Special Delivery  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Author's Note: ^.^ I just love getting positive reviews for the story! It makes me feel so proud that people are enjoying it. -__- I have noticed my chapters and lemon scenes haven't been very long so I shall try and fix that with the next lemon that will be coming up shortly. O.O;; I've told you I've written most of this out! I have it all ready and I just need to type. Hmmm.I wonder what will happen in this chapter.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I miss Kagome," Shippou pouted from in a tree as he squirmed through the tightly packed branches.  
  
"They probably went to her world. I mean, they couldn't do anything here with us around," Sango suggested as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Are you kidding? You didn't hear them moaning at all yesterday? They were like rabbits with the voices of bears! Given the chance, those two would probably do it anywhere," Mirouku exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, Mirouku, but our ears don't perk up when someone's having sex. Are you mad because they're getting some and all your attempts have failed?"  
  
"No. I honestly don't have anything against Kagome and Inuyasha being together. That lucky dog.More power to the two! I just wish that they would put their moaning on a mute and resort to some heavy panting instead."  
  
"Mirouku, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I'd strangle you," Inuyasha growled as he emerged from the trees and into the clearing.  
  
"Dog boy!" Shippou exclaimed, leaping out of the tree. "Where's Kagome? Isn't she with you?"  
  
"She's back in her time. You know she's busy. School, preparing for a wedding, planning for a baby. Normal stuff."  
  
"What?!" The trio exclaimed, all hopping to their feet and surrounding Inuyasha.  
  
"A wedding?" Mirouku shouted while patting the hanyou on the shoulder in congratulations.  
  
"A baby?" Sango asked rather loudly, but very thrilled at the thought.  
  
"Back in her time?" Shippou squealed in his childish voice.  
  
"Why aren't you back there with her? She should need at a time like this! A wedding, a baby, all that pressure!"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" Inuyasha said, raising his arms in the air in surrender to the barrage of questions. "Yes, a wedding. We have to get married by her standards. Mine don't seem to be enough. And yes, a baby. She's going to have my pups. Shippou.shut up. And I can't be there because her grandfather caught us together and said I would only be a distraction to her in this already hard time."  
  
"Question," Mirouku said, raising his hand in the air like a schoolboy. "What about your dead priestess who is roaming about? Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?" Inuyasha whispered, seeming to go into a moment of deep thought. "I.I feel nothing for her anymore. I love Kagome now. Kikyo is a thing of the past."  
  
"You don't sound very convincing, Inuyasha. But nonetheless, are you going to be human, youkai, or an adorable little hanyou for her?" Mirouku teased.  
  
"Human, you idiot! That's why we need that last piece of the jewel! Now get off your lazy asses and let's go! WE can't waste any time!"  
  
"But," Shippou began, sounding a bit worried, "don't we need Kagome for that? She can see the shards."  
  
"We have that old hag now for that job."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back in Modern Times.  
  
"Mama, am I supposed to be this fat?" Kagome groaned as she made her way into the kitchen. "It's only been two months and I look six months pregnant! This shouldn't be happening!"  
  
"I suppose Inuyasha's seed speeds up the whole process, Kagome. I really don't know anything at all about demons and their reproduction. You'd have to ask him when he comes back," Mrs. Higurashi replied, emptying what seemed to be stew into a bowl. "Speaking of Inuyasha, when is he supposed to return?"  
  
"I told him to come back in 80 days. That's all I really know him to count up to. I figured by that time he would be more useful around the house and Grandpa wouldn't have to worry about him and me doing.yea. He still has about 19-20 days left, so there's still time, Mama. He's searching for the last jewel shard.  
  
Time flash.20 days.  
  
"Mama! Come quick!" Kagome screamed, clutching her stomach and leaning back against a wall by the well. "It better not be coming this fast!"  
  
Promptly, Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa, and Sota came running out of the house and over to the well where Kagome was hoping to see Inuyasha return. All of them had looks of worry on, but Kagome's mother seemed more thrilled than anything. "Is it the baby?" Sota squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Why do you think? You think I just decided to grab my stomach and scream for the hell of it?" Kagome shouted, sliding down the wall and onto the ground. "This can't happen without Inuyasha here!"  
  
"Kagome, Dear, this isn't something you can just hold in! It's a baby! It needs to come out!"  
  
"I can, I will, and it can't! When Inuyasha gets here, we can negotiate about it coming out or not!"  
  
"Kagome," Grandpa started, "I can try one of my summoning spells to get Inuyasha here! It's worked with you a few times!"  
  
"Gah! Enough with the spells, Gramps! Just jump down the well! Maybe he'll hear you and come back like he did with Sota one time. AHHHH!"  
  
"There went the water," Mrs. Higurashi commented, now becoming very flustered with this whole situation. "Sota, be a dear and get me a lot of towels and some boiling water. I guess we'll have to deliver the baby here since Kagome refuses to leave."  
  
"Boiling water? What? Are you gonna cook me? I don't need any boiling water!"  
  
"Yes, Mom," Sota said and scurried off into the house.  
  
"I told you! It's not coming until Inuyasha gets here!" Then, bowing her head, she shouted, "DON'T YOU DARE COME OUT YET!!"  
  
"Kagome! This isn't helping the condition! You need to just have this baby!"  
  
"I'm not having this baby yet, Mom! Grandpa, stop your chanting! The spell won't work and it's giving me a headache. Sota.what are you going to do with that water? Get it away from me!"  
  
"Suck it up, Sis," Sota groaned as he sat down on the edge of the well.  
  
"Suck it up? SUCK IT UP?!" Kagome screamed, ready to pounce on her little brother. "Try pulling your bottom lip over your head and then say, 'Suck it up!' I dare you, Sota! Go on! Let me see you say it after that!"  
  
"Push, Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
"Like hell I will! Gramps! Please stop you damn chanting!"  
  
The next half hour was full of Kagome screaming, Grandpa summoning, Mama ordering, and Sota pouting. No one was very excited about the circumstances or Kagome's attitude on the birth of her first child. Still, she would not give in to pushing until Inuyasha was there with her and by her side.  
  
"Who in the Gods name are you?" Came a sudden shout from Grandpa.  
  
"Who the hell do you think I am?" Shouted back a familiar voice.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome panted, now quite exhausted from her ranting and ravings.  
  
Inuyasha swung over the side of the well and sitting down next to Sota on the edge. Kagome went speechless a moment as she stared at him curiously. He was human. The jet-black hair, the human ears, and the whole nine yards. Also, clung to his back, was Shippou. "Kagome!" The kitsune tyke exclaimed as he launched off of Inuyasha's back. "Wow, you sure got fat! Your belly that is. You've been eating a lot, haven't you?"  
  
"Gee, thanks Shippou-Chan," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"It's been 80 days, hasn't it? What happened to you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he got up and walked over to her. "Baby coming now?"  
  
"Naw, I just decided to spread my legs and scream. OF COURSE I'M HAVING THE BABY!"  
  
"DON'T START YELLING AT ME!"  
  
"I HAVE A REASON TO SCREAM! I'M IN LA-AHHHHH-BOR!"  
  
"Push, Kagome! Inuyasha's here now," Mrs. Higurashi ordered.  
  
Kagome finally gave into the constant pains building up in her stomach and began to push. Between the screams of completely agony, Kagome managed to shout, "Where the hell have you been? Between Gramps' chanting and my screaming, I figured you would have head!"  
  
"And I figured you would have noticed by now that I'm human and don't have my dog ears anymore! It's gonna be kinda hard for me to hear you shouting from what.another dimension!"  
  
"Nani yo?! So you want deaf now?!"  
  
"Ah, just keep pushing and shut up!"  
  
And so Kagome did. Pushing and screaming about filled her schedule. It was definitely a switch from the dreams she had had about having her baby. She imagined a nice room in the hospital, a man in white telling her push, and a damn good drug stopping the pain. But no, she had a filthy well, her mother, and nothing but a death grip on Inuyasha's hand to stop the pain.  
  
"Mom, what's that?" Sota asked as he pointed.  
  
"Sota! Don't look!" Kagome squealed after she pushed.  
  
"It's a head! One more push, Kagome! It's almost over!"  
  
"I can't push anymore! I'm too tired."  
  
"A head?" Inuyasha echoed, raising a brow. "The head of.my pup? PUSH KAGOME!! PUSH!"  
  
"You jerk! Next time you're pushing," Kagome growled.  
  
Kagome screamed as she used her last bit of energy to push. And then.it was over. A squeal and then a cry emitted from the child Mrs. Higurashi held wrapped in a towel. "A girl," Kagome's mother said softly.  
  
"'A girl'." Inuyasha repeated, tugging on the collar of his kimono. "Wow.I have a girl."  
  
"Oo!" Shippou squealed, hopping up to get a better look at the baby.  
  
"Can I.hold her?" Inuyasha asked a bit hesitantly, and taking a step towards his future mother-in-law.  
  
"Of course," she replied, holding out the child to him. "Hold her head. Cradle her. Make sure she doesn't fall."  
  
Inuyasha took the baby, following the directions on how to carry her. This was the first time he held something so little and vulnerable. Sure, he had held Kagome so many times, but no matter what, Kagome was always strong. This child was soft and so tiny. She looked like him. The puppy dog- ears that poked out of the top of her head were almost exact replicas of her father's, yet they were creased. Her hair was a soft brown, as if it were a mixture of the silver and the black of her parents. And already in her mouth were small fangs. "She's beautiful like her mother," he whispered, almost in disbelief that he could ever help create a creature like this.  
  
Then he kneeled down next to Kagome and held out the child to her. "Say 'Hello' to your daughter, Kagome."  
  
"Our daughter," she corrected him, cradling the baby in her arms and softly kissing her mate.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Pulls out a tissue and blows her nose* That was sweet, if I do say so myself. ^^ Inuyasha and Kagome having a bouncing baby girl! How sweet! But like any story, not everything will be bliss. Will this fairy tale come to an end? X.x;; If you want this story to end now, please say so in your review. If you want it to continue on, then I'd gladly continue! I just don't want to go overboard. Thanks! Ni-Chan signing out! 


End file.
